(ON HOLD) Rick and Morty: Another Story (Dimension C-731)
by thetoonamirose
Summary: What if Rick WASN'T the grandfather of the Smith Family?
1. Chapter 1

Beth Sanchez was driving her way home from her shift at the local hospital, but first she figured that she would get some groceries first so she parked her car in a cozy space and thanked the Lord for there weren't much people shopping there that day crowding her path and making her late. she walked out of the car and towards the building until she spotted something on the ground in the distance and as her curiosity grew, she came closer to inspect it better, Beth gasped at the sight of what she realized she found: a small figure in a raincoat in a dirty little puddle, audibly coughing. she immediately picked up the little person and lifted the hood, revealing an equally dirty face with scruffy hair that she instantly recognized off the bat. she had no idea this was coming yet the guilt still hit her like a sack of bricks, she cradled the child in her arms, brushing their hair back and cooing some sort of calming mantra over and over.

"My baby boy…I will not let this happen to you again…I'm so sorry….I'll bring you home…..and heal you….and make sure _this won't ever happen again_."

Meanwhile back at home, her husband Jerry (nee Smith) was very much a stay-at-home-dad after his slogan pitching didn't get him anywhere and because he loved spending time with his kids, such a sad day it would be for him when they're old enough to go to school, leaving him in an empty house with nothing to do but since Summer was only 2 ½ and Morty was only born a week ago he thought that he'd enjoy it while it lasted and not worry so much~ right now he and Summer, who was on his lap, where watching some good ol' wrestling and cheering for the opposing fighters while happily debating who was the better of the two and who was going to win during the commercials; just then, Beth arrived to the home with a surprise in store.

"Jerry, Summer, I have someone you'd like to meet." said Beth, the first words that escaped her lips when she closed the door and introducing her husband and daughter to the child. "I got a new sibbing?!" Summer squealed and hugged her daddy tight before jumping off and running to her mom. "Well, not exactly "new" in the way you're thinking since he's slightly older…but let's not beat around the bush shall we? this was my child from my previous marriage before I met your daddy and he somehow found his way to me." She sat down the hooded child, took his hood off once more and gently encouraged him to socialize with his new family; Summer was already chatting away with her newest playmate as Jerry did a double take and asked his wife: "Aren't the neighbors gonna be asking questions about why he has blue hair?" "Oh, Jerry!" Beth laughed, "Not even I have any idea myself but we'll just tell them he colored it himself." Jerry smiled and turned his attention to his stepson, "What's your name?" he asks, it took the child a little while to answer since he was pretty shy in spite of the aggression in his face but after two minutes he replied: "R-Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was the quietest little creature in the Sanchez household, not a peep he made even whether he was upset or happy, he just sat on the carpeted floor alone with crayons and paper….heck, he doesn't even interact with anyone that much! a very introverted fella ain't he? Summer, his new stepsister, took notice and decided that this was a perfect opportunity for her to find a playmate her age so she immediately grabbed some toys from her room and ran back down so she could follow through with her attempt at perking Rick's spirits up; She picked up a huge plush doll of a sheep/unicorn hybrid with a very girlish outfit she started to introduce to Rick. "This is Tinkles, she's a magical princess!" she giggled, pulling out a plastic wand and adding: "And this is what she uses to fight baddies off!" Rick stayed silent as per usual, turning back to his papers. "Tough crowd…" she sighed, somewhat dejected….until Rick gave her a very vivid drawing of Tinkles fighting off what appeared to be typical little green men, needless to say Summer was tickled! then Sum-Sum got an idea and asked if she could borrow some paper and crayons from her stepbrother; Rick nodded and gave her the box and half of his sheets, producing a sweet little "thank you!" from his baby sister.

Summer lied down on her tummy and started scribbling away, after a couple seconds, she handed Rick a picture of, well, Rick, as a little astronaut on a vague ringed-planet colored blue like his hair; Rick responded with a drawing of Summer in red ninja garb, fighting other ninjas and as you can see, it went on and on for what felt like an hour until the baby of the bunch, Morty, awakened from his nap and joined with his older siblings by picking up a random crayon and sucking on it; Rick panicked and gently seized the crayon from his baby brother and wiped the tip off as good as he can with his tongue sticking out in disgust. Summer giggled: "Morty, crayons are for drawin' with, not eating!" she decided to show Morty how to draw, she demonstrated by letting him watch as she drew some sort of ant/beetle combo (she was young and biology didn't matter to her in the slightest), then Morty pulled another out and was thinking what to draw what appeared to be a foot with a smiley face. "Very good." Summer cooed, taking the picture and walking up to Rick to show him.

"Rick, look what Morty drew." said Summer excited, Rick was drawing again and looked up at his sister and the paper, since he was finished he gave her his drawing in exchange for Morty's. Rick's latest masterpiece was none other than a portrait of the three of them holding hands under a rainbow made of crayons as a symbol of how he started to bond with his new family in the most colorful and bright of ways.


	3. UPDATE

I've been too busy with other things going on to update this story so for now, I'm putting it on hold...I also deleted one of my _Eddsworld_ fanfics because I started to dislike it.


End file.
